


Counting Lashes | Kinkvember Day 5: Whipping

by I_am_a_friendly_cat



Series: Kink...vember? 2020 [5]
Category: Chronicles of Ancient Darkness - Michelle Paver
Genre: AH - Freeform, Ageplay, F/F, Whipping, anyway ya the kink was whipping tho so, dub-con, extreme ageplay, gonna add it as a tag, hardcore whipping, like pretty hardcore actually, never thought i'd ever write anything between renn and sauenn but here we are, not like light whipping either it's pretty hardcore, renn is 15 saeunn is like fucking 70 or some sh-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_friendly_cat/pseuds/I_am_a_friendly_cat
Summary: Renn turns 15, and Sauenn pulls her aside for a cleansing ritualRenn isn't exactly sure why the ritual involves a whip.
Relationships: Renn/Saeunn (Chronicles of Ancient Darkness)
Series: Kink...vember? 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995604
Kudos: 1





	Counting Lashes | Kinkvember Day 5: Whipping

The moon shined brightly overhead as Renn sat shivering in her nightclothes on the rock. Sauenn had dragged her out of her shelter, offering no more explanation than a muttering about rituals. The old woman now paced back in forth in front of Renn as the girl bundled into herself to keep warm. Suddenly the mage flicked round to face her, a glint in her eyes.

"You turned 15 summers today." She said, but as Renn opened her mouth to agree Sauenn continued, apparently not looking for a reply. "You can now seek a mate. You can change clans, if you wish. You are, for all purposes, an adult. A woman."

Renn knew all this, and it didn't help explain why she was currently freezing on a boulder on top of a hill.

"But you must be cleansed of the innocence of childhood." Sauenn said finally, and Renn's interest piqued.

"Uhm... how?" Renn asked, unfurling slightly, and Sauenn grinned toothily.

"Follow, girl." She said, turning heel (apparently unbothered by the cold), and Renn scrambled after her through the maze of boulders atop the hill, until she realised they had come to the mouth of a cave. She paused, opening her mouth to ask a question, but Sauenn had already slipped inside, and Renn had no choice but to follow.

It was dark inside the cave, and quiet, and Renn couldn't see a thing until Sauenn struck her fire-tinder and lit a torch that had been propped up by small pebbles. It's fire illuminated the cave, and Renn could see that it was more like a room. next to the torch there was a bundle of rope sewn from auroch hair, some leaves, and strangely enough what looked like a... whip?

Sauenn turned to Renn, the glint in her eyes still there, and glanced up and down Renn's body. 

"Take off your clothes." She said, and Renn blinked.

"What?"

"You heard me. And you have done so before for rituals of cleansing. You must be naked, vulnerable."

Renn had, but something felt different this time. Nevertheless, she started to strip off her nightclothes - it was warmer inside the cave, at least. When she was done she crossed her arms over her chest and waited, slightly unnerved by the way Sauenn was looking at her.

"Over here, girl." Sauenn said, picking up the rope and walking to the centre of the room, and Renn padded after her. The roof of the cave was rocky and covered in stalactites of various sizes, but there was a strange formation at the centre that was almost like a big hoop of rock, with a gap through the middle.

"Stand under it, and put your arms above your head." Sauenn ordered, and Renn uncrossed her arms from her chest, blushing, and did so. Sauenn bustled around her, and reached up with the rope so quickly and deftly that Renn hardly realised she was being tied up until she was.

"Hey, what-" She tried to move above, but her wrists were tightly tied to the rock-hoop, and she could only shuffle a foot or so around in a circle. Renn finally had an inkling of what was about to happen, and she tried to crane her head round to look at Sauenn, who had gone to pick up the other item from next to the torch.

"Sauenn, what-" Renn's words choked in her throat as something long and thin cracked against her naked back, and her spine exploded in pain. She screamed as Sauenn walked round in front of her.

"You must be cleansed of innocence." The old woman said, holding the whip and continuing to circle round Renn. Renn was expecting the next lash, but that didn't stop it from hurting when it landed, again on her back. She screamed again, but Sauenn ignored her. The woman started slow, whipping Renn's unmarked and unblemished body just once a minute, leaving long red lines that burnt, then stung, then ached. Renn closed her eyes tightly, trying to block out the pain, but Sauenn stopped in front of her.

"Cleansed to become a woman." The mage said, pausing before lashing the whip on Renn's small breasts and the girl's eyes shot open as she screamed louder. Sauenn sped up, whipping Renn faster and harder, alternating between her back and boobs, occasionally catching her tummy or hips. Renn's screams gradually turned to sobs and gasps whenever the whip hit her, and she could feel something warm and wet dripping down her back, and see it sliding down her front. When Sauenn paused behind her she panted heavily, sweat dripping down her body, hoping the ritual was over.

When the whip hit her soft ass she started screaming again, body burning in pain. Sauenn lashed her ass much harder than the rest of Renn's body, sometimes moving to her thighs as well, and Renn couldn't help but cry out whenever the whip have her more marks. Finally, after however many minutes or hours, Sauenn finally stopped her assault on Renn's body. The girl had harsh red marks all over her, particularly on her boobs, upper back and ass, and quite a few had broken her skin and were oozing blood.

Sauenn stood in front of Renn, the whip held loosely in her hand.

"Open your legs." She said, and Renn, realising what she wanted, sobbed and clenched her legs together.

"Open them." Sauenn hissed, reaching down and prying Renn's knees apart with surprising strength. Renn, sweat-covered and exhausted, could barely resist, and let her legs spread apart to reveal her young bushy pussy.

The first lash on her cunt was painful, but it was nothing compared to the second, and the second was nothing compared to the third. By the fifteenth and final whip on her pussy, Renn's voice was hoarse from screaming, her thighs were numb and she could barely hold herself up, but the rest of her body and the space between her legs burned in agony. It seemed Sauenn was finally done, and the old woman put the whip back on the ground before approaching Renn. Tears and sweat and blood smeared over Renn's body, but Sauenn pressed herself close against the girl, and touched a wrinkled finger between her legs.

"You have been cleansed, but you are not a woman. Not yet." The mage murmured gravelly, before pushing a finger into Renn's tight virgin cunt. Renn hadn't exactly been aroused during the whipping, but she became wet rather quickly through Sauenn's rough fingering, and despite the sharp pains all over her body, especially whenever Sauenn touched the lashes on the outside of her pussy, the girl managed to cum rather fast, moaning in pleasure and pain and squirting around Sauenn's multiple fingers inside her. 

"Good. Now clean." Sauenn ordered, pulling her wrinkled hand out and offering her bony fingers up to Renn's mouth. Renn, too tired and in pain to resist, sucked her fluids off Sauenn's fingers. Finally Sauenn pulled away and smiled.

"Good girl. You did so well." Renn moaned slightly, incapable of words. 

"Let's get you cleaned up and tell the clan you're a woman now." Sauenn said, reaching up to untie her.


End file.
